I'm So Sorry
by Zoa-lii
Summary: Oneshot. After Sari upgraded herself with her key, she went on a rampage and wounded her best friend. Now Bumblebee tries to tell her he doesn't blame her for anything.


Ok, I know Transformers Animated has been over for a long time, and this is a bit late, but really, I don't care. I love that show! I really hope it will be continued some way. Until it is though, I guess we fans will have to continue it in whatever way we can. This was never shown in the series, but I do think that Sari probably had a hard time getting over the fact she almost killed Bumblebee. I know I would have, so this is a little oneshot on that.

* * *

Bumblebee stood on the side of the road looking up at Sumdac Tower. He wasn't gazing at its height, or the unique shape of it, but he was looking at the light glowing from one of the highest windows. The window looked out from the bedroom belonging to his friend Sari Sumdac, a young girl who just recently found out she was part Cybertronian, a techno-organic. That day was a day hard to look back on for the two friends. It was the day Bumblebee had almost died, and at Sari's hand.

She didn't mean it, Bumblebee knew that. Sari had used her key to give herself an upgrade, and it worked, but not without an unforeseen side effect. The key, which made her older and more powerful, also caused her to lose control of herself, and she began to destroy everything she touched. When Bumblebee came close to try to save her, she lashed out with her new energy blades and stabbed Bumblebee near his spark. If it hadn't been for Ratchet, Bumblebee would have died, and Sari would have continued to destroy Detroit. With a blast from Ratchet's EMP generator, Sari was knocked unconscious, and Ratchet was able to bypass the circuitry causing her to malfunction.

When Sari was well enough to be moved, her father took her back home to complete her recovery. Bumblebee hadn't seen her much during those days. Sari would avoid him and would refuse to see him. He knew Sari was blaming herself for what had happened to him, but he knew it wasn't her fault. So tonight, after much gathering up of his courage, he decided to come visit her, even if she didn't want to see him, and tell her he didn't blame her for anything.

Exiting the elevator once it reached the top floor, he raised his hand to knock on the door leading to Sari's bedroom. He waited a few seconds, and hoped she wasn't asleep, but he opened the door when he heard her voice call out.

The room was just the way it had always been, everything pink and very roomy. Sari was in her bed, propped up on a number of fluffy pillows. He looked at her face, and wasn't sure he would ever get used to seeing a now-teenage Sari staring back at him.

Her expression was hard to read. He was hoping she would be glad to see him, but she looked upset, almost scared. Right then he wondered if he should have come at all, but then Sari motioned for him to come in.

He came and stood next to her bed, and for the first time he noticed she had teen magazines scattered all over it. He smiled and picked one up and flipped through the pages.

"New reading material, huh?" he asked, hoping she would respond.

Sari nodded. "Yeah, I thought that since I'm a teen now, I need to know what teens do."

Bumblebee's smile grew larger when Sari actually smiled up at him for the first time in what seemed like forever. He sat the magazine down and knelt beside her bed.

"Sari-"

"Bumblebee-"

"Sorry, you go first." said Bumblebee.

"No, you, Bumblebee."

"Ok, um, well, it's about _that day_," he began. Sari nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you about that day too." she said. "Bumblebee, I'm so sorry!" Tears sprang into Sari's eyes and she hurried to wipe them away before they rolled down her cheeks. "It was all my fault. You could've...you could have gone offline!" Sari turned her back to Bumblebee and threw the covers over her head.

"Sari, please don't cry!" He tenderly placed his servo on the lump under the blanket that was Sari's shoulder. He could tell she was crying even though she tried to remain quiet because she shook violently.

"Sari, listen to me. It wasn't your fault and I'm not blaming you!" Bumblebee pulled the covers away from her head and tried to get her to look at him. "Turn around, Sari. Please."

Slowly, Sari turned her head and looked up at Bumblebee's face. Her eyes were red with tears, and she wiped them again.

"Sari, I know you would never hurt me on purpose, you couldn't control your actions."

"What if I had killed you, Bumblebee? I could have. I almost did!"

"But you didn't. Look, Sari, you need to stop worrying about what could have happened. It didn't happen, and everything turned out all right in the end."

Sari sat up and hugged Bumblebee's neck and Bumblebee wrapped his arms around her in return.

"So, you forgive me?" she asked through her sobs.

"Sari, that's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time. There's absolutely nothing to forgive."

Sari nodded. "Ok," she sat back down against her pillows and smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, Bee."

"No prob, squirt." he said as he wiped away the last traces of Sari's tears and smiled at her.

Bumblebee grinned larger as a mischievous gleam came up in his eyes. He swiped up one of Sari's new magazines and opened it to a random page.

"Now let's see what kind of sissy stuff you've been reading."

"Bumblebee, give that back!" Sari laughed as she tried to snatch the magazine from Bumblebee's hands. He kept the magazine just out of her reach and laughed along with her, happy to have his best friend back.

The End

* * *

Yeah, and it could be read as a bit Sari/BB, but that's not how I intended it. Although that pairing doesn't annoy me by any means. ;)

I've got another oneshot coming perhaps, if anyone reviews on this one. Tell me what you think! And of course, enjoy!!


End file.
